Anomaly Research Centre (organisation)
The Anomaly Research Centre (often shortened to the ARC) is an organisation, prominent during the 21st Century, founded to predict and contain the Anomalies, to combat and contain the creatures which come through them, and to cover up the Anomalies' existence and creature sightings to stop mass panic. History Pre-Series 2 At some point in the new timeline, after the Anomalies' existence was discovered by the Home Office, the Anomaly Research Centre was founded to take the place of the Anomaly-investigating branch of the Home Office, and the Home Office Anomaly branch was subsequently moved to the ARC. (Episode 2.1) Episode 2.1 When an Anomaly to the future opened in the Permian and threatened to allow creatures from the Future to alter history, the ARC had a mission led by team leader Nick Cutter and Helen launched into the Permian via the Forest of Dean Anomaly, to find and contain the Future Anomaly. The original timeline's version of Nick returned as the only survivor of the mission apart from Helen, and ordered that no-one was to go through the Anomaly again. Shortly afterwards, the ARC received news of a Raptor incursion at the Castle Cross Shopping Mall, and the ARC's field team were sent to investigate. The ARC team were able to contain the Raptors and the Anomaly until it closed, and also learned that the Anomalies produced radio interference, which could allow a means of tracking them. After the field team returned to the ARC, James Lester had Jenny Lewis recruited as a PR guru for the ARC, to help cover up the Anomaly incursions. Episode 2.2 Cutter and Connor Temple proposed to Lester that they build a machine which could detect Anomalies within moments of them opening by tracking the radio interference Anomalies caused, and Lester agreed to fund the project. Shortly after, the ARC received reports of a possible Anomaly incursion at a skyscraper in inner London, and Cutter, Jenny and Stephen Hart went to investigate. Connor and Abby Maitland later came to help the three, and the ARC field team were able to neutralise the incursion by using the heating to force the Precambrian gases out of the building, killing the Precambrian Worms. Episode 2.3 Connor successfully built and activated an Anomaly Detection Device, but when the ARC received a report of a creature attack at Blue Sky Park, they immediately began to doubt the ADD's reliability. The ARC field team went to the park to investigate, and discovered that the creature was a Smilodon that had come to the Present years earlier. They successfully captured the Smilodon, but Oliver Leek secretly had the creature moved by his organisation to his Creature Prison. Afterwards, the ADD detected an Anomaly and Cutter and Connor went to deal with it. ''Shadow of the Jaguar Sir Charles Bairstow got Lester to send the ARC field team to Peru to rescue Sir Charles' two missing sons, but only after Lester discovered that there was an Anomaly incursion in Peru. The Lost Island TBA Episode 2.4 When Lucien Hope was abducted down a sewer drain by a creature during the brief appearance of an Anomaly in the Isle of Dogs, the ARC tracked the possible creature to a canal, and captured a Future Shark but found that it wasn't the creature responsible for Lucien's disappearance. Lester had the canal scoured for any more creatures the following morning, while Nick, Connor and Abby searched another body of water for the creatures. When Abby was abducted by a Mer Creature as a result of this, Lester fired Cutter and made Stephen the new team leader, and Stephen had the canal scoured again. Cutter, Connor and later Stephen tracked the Mer Creatures to their lair in a warehouse, and managed to neutralise them and rescue Abby and Lucien. Lester subsequently had the warehouse basement sealed, and put Cutter back on the ARC team. Episode 2.5 The ARC field team went to investigate an Anomaly in Hackney, and Cutter and Stephen went through the Anomaly to rescue a little girl trapped on the other side. When the Anomaly closed before Cutter and Stephen could return with the girl, Lester made Connor and Abby the new team leaders and had the ARC keep a permanent watch on the Anomaly site in case the Anomaly reopened. Connor and Abby later investigated another Anomaly at the Lost World Adventure Park, and Cutter and Stephen returned through the Anomaly. Episode 2.6 Following the conclusive discovery that there was indeed a traitor on the ARC who was working against it, Cutter let the rest of the field team in on this revelation, and they began to plot how to uncover the traitor. When an Anomaly opened on the M25 and a Columbian Mammoth came through and went on a rampage, the ARC field team went to deal with the incursion and were able to capture the Mammoth in the back of a van. Afterwards, when Nick discovered that Stephen was still with Helen Cutter, he fired Stephen from the ARC. The Mammoth was subsequently taken back to the ARC, and Cutter and Connor formed a plan to lure the traitor into a trap. However, Leek turned the trap on the team by sending Jenny in his place as a scapegoat, and then had a Neural Clamped Future Predator attack the ARC while the field team and most of the military staff were away. After the Predator was killed by the Mammoth from the M25 incursion, Connor was able to track the signal to the Predator's Neural Clamp, and Lester and the ARC's military forces went to investigate, but found that the source of the signal was a decoy. While Lester and the military ARC staff were away, Cutter, Connor, Abby and Jenny traced Caroline Steel's mobile signal to the Creature Prison and went there to get Rex back from her. However, the four were captured by Leek at the Creature Prison and taken hostage. Episode 2.7 Lester returned to the ARC to find the field team and Jenny missing, and had a search for them and Leek launched. When Leek had a Silurian Scorpion released onto a beach, Lester called Stephen and convinced him to go to the beach to deal with the threat, and Stephen successfully captured the Scorpion. At the Creature Prison, the ARC field team were able to escape when Cutter tricked Leek into disabling the mainframe and sending his hard disk's contents to the ARC. Caroline, Jenny, Connor and Abby were able to get out of the Prison and contacted Lester, who then launched the ARC's forces to capture Leek's Creature Prison. Before the ARC's forces arrived, Stephen sacrificed himself to stop Leek's captive creatures from getting out, and after Stephen's death the entire ARC team and some of the staff including Lester attended his funeral. Extinction Event TBA Episode 3.1 One - two years after Stephen Hart's death, Lester hired Hilary Becker to protect the ARC field team against the creatures in order to avoid any more team members getting killed. When an Anomaly opened at the British Museum and a Pristichampsus came through, the ARC team went to investigate and chased the creature through Central London until it went back through the Anomaly. During the incursion, Connor and archaeologist Sarah Page worked out that the Pristichampsus had previously come through the Anomaly into Ancient Egypt, and had influenced the mythology of the demon goddess Ammut. So following the incursion, Sarah was recruited into the ARC, and she, Cutter and Connor started a project to discover what other myths and legends had been influenced by the Anomalies and the creatures which came through. Episode 3.2 TBA Episode 3.3 TBA Episode 3.4 TBA Episode 3.5 TBA Fire and Water TBA Episode 3.6 TBA Episode 3.7 TBA Episode 3.8 TBA Episode 3.9 TBA Episode 3.10 TBA Between Series 3 and 4 TBA Series 4 Prequel Webisodes TBA Episode 4.1 TBA Episode 4.2 TBA Episode 4.3 TBA Episode 4.4 TBA Episode 4.5 TBA Episode 4.6 TBA Episode 4.7 TBA Episode 5.1 TBA Episode 5.2 TBA Episode 5.3 TBA Episode 5.4 TBA Episode 5.5 TBA Episode 5.6 TBA The New World (New World Episode 1.1) In 2012, Connor Temple went to Vancouver to get a device belonging to the ARC in an alternate future back from Evan Cross. The Sound of Thunder: Part 2 (New World Episode 1.13) TBA Future According to Helen Cutter, in at least one future, the ARC would create Future Predators which would turn on them and wipe Humanity out. (Episode 3.3) Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline, Mac Rendell joined the ARC at some point and became a soldier for them. He apparently travelled back in time to 2006 Vancouver, where he saved Evan Cross from an Albertosaurus, but was killed himself in the process and his body frozen in the Tank. (Truth (New World Episode 1.8)) Members Clothing/Uniforms Clothing The Anomaly Research Centre Staff were expected to wear appropriate clothing and footwear for their jobs. Uniforms The ARC had no uniforms for the Field agents, although the special forces that worked for the ARC always had uniforms. Later, in the near future, the Field agents got Jackets to identify themselves. Special Forces Uniform.jpg|Special Forces Uniform File:Copy of 3Primeval Ben3-1-.jpg|Becker's Uniform Series 3 New World ARC Jackets.jpg|Near Future, ARC Jackets Trivia *The ARC used the circular logo during Series 2 and Series 3. The logo was used on lockers, the ADD and branded on the ARC floor in Series 3. *At the end of Series 3 in the future a slightly different version of the logo was seen. It did not have the words "Anomaly Research Centre"on it. *When the ARC moved to its second building, a new logo was used in Series 4 and Series 5. The Logo was used on computer screen backgrounds, and on some Anomaly Locking Mechanisms. It was similar to the logo in the Future ARC building. *Despite making a military background a requirement for staff, from Series 4 onwards, Emily Merchant joined the ARC team as a field agent, even though she had no military background. *In Primeval: New World, the first logo was re-used but without the words "Anomaly Research Centre" present on it. Appearances Canonical *Episode 2.1 *Episode 2.2 *Episode 2.3 *Shadow of the Jaguar'' *''The Lost Island'' *Episode 2.4 *Episode 2.5 *Episode 2.6 *Episode 2.7 *''Extinction Event'' *''Primeval Evolved'' Intro *Episode 3.1 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 1 *Episode 3.2 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 2 *Episode 3.3 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 3 *Episode 3.4 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 4 *Episode 3.5 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 5 *''Fire and Water'' *Episode 3.6 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 6 *Episode 3.7 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 7 *Episode 3.8 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 8 *Episode 3.9 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 9 *Episode 3.10 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 10 *S4 Prequel Episode 1 *S4 Prequel Episode 2 *S4 Prequel Episode 3 *S4 Prequel Episode 4 *S4 Prequel Episode 5 *Episode 4.1 *Episode 4.2 *Episode 4.3 *Episode 4.4 *Episode 4.5 *Episode 4.6 *Episode 4.7 *Episode 5.1 *Episode 5.2 *Episode 5.3 *Episode 5.4 *Episode 5.5 *Episode 5.6 *''The New World (New World Episode 1.1)'' *''Truth (New World Episode 1.8)'' *''Breakthrough (New World Episode 1.9)'' *''The Inquisition (New World Episode 1.11)'' *''The Sound of Thunder: Part 2 (New World Episode 1.13)'' Non-Canonical *''Fight for Survival'' See also *Anomaly Research Centre (Building) *Anomaly Research Centre (second building) *Future Anomaly Research Centre *Tunguskan Research Team Category:Featured Articles Category:Organisations ARC Staff